1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hybrid vehicle control apparatus for selectively controlling power from a motor/generator as well as power from an engine to selectively obtain an electric drive (EV) mode in which the vehicle is driven solely with power from the motor/generator and a hybrid drive (HEV) mode in which the vehicle is driven with power from both the engine and the motor/generator.
2. Background Information
Various hybrid drive apparatus configurations have been proposed for use in hybrid vehicles. One known example of such a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-082260. The hybrid drive apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-082260 has a motor/generator that is disposed between an engine and a transmission. In this hybrid drive apparatus, the motor/generator is connected to a shaft that directs engine rotation to the transmission, with a first clutch arranged to connect and disconnect a connection between the engine and the motor/generator, and a second clutch arranged between the motor/generator and an output shaft of the transmission to connect and disconnect a connection between the motor/generator and the output shaft of the transmission. The second clutch replaces a torque converter.
In a hybrid vehicle equipped with such a hybrid drive apparatus, an electric drive (EV) mode in which the vehicle is driven solely with power from the motor/generator is obtained when the first clutch is released and the second clutch is connected. Meanwhile, a hybrid drive (HEV) mode in which the vehicle can be driven with power from both the engine and the motor/generator is obtained when both the first clutch and the second clutch are connected.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved hybrid vehicle control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.